


Rediscovered Pleasure

by RavenclawWitch18, risowator



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 90 Year Old Virgin, Assest Bucky, Building Fire, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Smut, allusions to past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: While on a mission for Shield, Bucky recalls a memory from before the war. Once he has processed the memory, he immediately sets out to do something he should have done seventy-years ago, but was prevented from doing due to circumstances beyond his control.





	Rediscovered Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/gifts).



> I can't believe I'm finally done with this. I came in as a pinch hitter and got lucky to work with an amazing artist, the lovely risowator, for whom this fic is a gift. She also surprised me with another piece of art, which is the third one you will see in this fic.
> 
> Shout out to the CapRBB mods for hosting this challenge and giving writers the chance to create stories for beautiful art. A tremendous shout out to Liv and Mags, my two betas, for going over every bit of this story with a fine-tuned comb. Liv did spelling, grammar, and general suggestions. Mags did punctuation, story flow, and helped with the smut scene at the end. I literally gave her some jumbled pieces and she gave suggestions on how to connect it all together.
> 
> A final note, Lack of Consent During Sex is only acceptable and sexy when it has been pre-negotiated by all consenting parties before hand and there are things in place to bring the scene to a halt if necessary. If for any reason you disagree with that, do yourself and me a favor, leave this fic and never read anything I write.

 

 

 

The soldier cautiously approached the crack in the ice. The target had been running from the soldier (a foolish action. The soldier always caught up to them. They would have been better off standing and shooting. At least then they stood a chance of escaping.), when he disappeared into the ground. The disappearance was so unexpected that the soldier had paused for a moment in his pursuit. He had seen targets employ a number of tactics when trying to escape from him. But, to the best of his limited memory, no one had ever escaped by suddenly disappearing into the ground.

 

Upon reaching the crack, the soldier peered down into it. Thanks to his enhanced vision, he could make out a shadowy lump about half a mile down. His enhanced ears could make out the faint sound of moaning and pleas for help.

 

 

The soldier considered what his next move should be. The chances of someone finding the target alive were so miniscule that they were not even worth calculating. Still, however miniscule it was, the chance still existed. And the soldier hated to leave a job unfinished. Even if nature would soon finish job for him.

 

Raising his gun, the soldier briefly took aim before firing. The soft hiss from his gun triggered  something deep within the soldier’s mind. The hiss from his gun morphed into the hiss of the cryo chamber as it sealed and the freezing process began. Before he could panic, the memory changed to one his subconscious recognized as a cryo-dream based on a memory.

 

In the memory, Bucky was walking up the rickety stairs to the apartment he shared with Steve before the war. He could smell supper cooking as he stood outside. Today must have been a good day for Steve because Bucky could smell different vegetables cooking. Bucky hung his coat and hat on the hook before making his way to the kitchen. There, he found Steve stirring something on the stove.

 

“Hey doll,” he said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, “whatcha cookin’?”

 

“Vegetable stew. Mr. Green had a bunch of vegetables about to go bad. Nobody wanted them, so he sold them to me for three cents a pound. I brought home two pounds of carrots, onions, and potatoes.”

 

Six cents for two pounds of nearly spoiled vegetables wasn’t the worst deal. It had been months since they had had any vegetables to eat. Most of their money had gone to doctors’ bills and rent. The rest of the money had been spent on food that would last a while. Such as canned food, which didn’t taste nearly as good, in Bucky’s opinion. Thankfully Steve never seemed to notice.

 

“Sounds good, doll. Anything you want me to do?”

 

Steve hummed in thought for a moment. “You could set the table,” he suggested.

 

Bucky kissed the back of Steve’s neck before going to do as he had been asked. Internally, he wondered what Steve was planning. The dinner was unusual in that when Bucky arrived home, Steve was usually sitting in the chair by the window, taking advantage of the dying light to get some drawing done. And when it was his turn to cook, Steve never allowed Bucky to help with anything. He was insistent that he could do everything himself. Bucky had only ever been allowed to help if Steve had been recovering from another bout of illness. For Steve to voluntarily let him help, there had to be something that he wanted. Something that Steve felt he had to butter Bucky up to get, or even ask him for.

 

Bucky didn’t say anything, content to let Steve believe he was unaware of the fact that something bigger was going on. Steve would be upset if Bucky ruined the surprise he had likely been planning for a while now. Steve rarely had the energy to do something like this. Bucky set two bowls and spoons on the table and went to fill two glasses with water.

 

Steve must have timed everything down to the second. Which was another hint that he had been planning this for a while. Bucky was thankful that he hadn’t been asked to stay over and work late at the docks. Steve would have been understanding, but upset even if he tried to hide it. Just as Bucky finished filling the glasses, Steve was beckoning him to bring the bowls over. He loaded them full of delicious-smelling stew. When the bowls were full, Bucky set them back on the table. He took his usual seat with his back to the door.

 

Steve turned the stove off and sat down across from him.

 

“How was your day?” Bucky asked.

 

“Pretty good.” Steve took a bite of his stew and nearly spit it back out because it was too hot. Bucky didn’t laugh, but it was a close call. “I turned in Mrs. Garland’s commission, and received another commission.”

 

“From who?” Bucky asked, knowing that was what Steve was wanting. And he wanted to know as well.

 

“Mr. Overland commissioned me to paint two portraits of his daughters. He said if I did a good enough job, there would be more commissions to come.”

  
“That’s wonderful, Stevie,” Bucky said, meaning every word.

 

Steve was glowing with a rarely seen pride. Bucky was proud too. It had been a long time since Steve had had a solid job like this. Mr. Overland was a wealthy gentleman in Brooklyn and he was known to be a patron of the arts. If he liked Steve’s work enough to commission more from him, then Steve stood a real chance of being recognized as an artist, leading to more commissions and people buying his other artwork. It was about time someone recognized how talented Steve was.

 

“I thought we could celebrate with a good dinner.”

 

It wasn’t just a good dinner Steve wanted to celebrate with, Bucky thought. There was something else Steve wanted to celebrate with and he had a pretty good idea what it was. He would continue to play ignorant though and allow Steve to play this out the way he had planned.

 

“It’s an amazing dinner, Steve,” Bucky complimented, watching as a blush tinted Steve’s pale cheeks.

 

“It’s not that good,” Steve contradicted. “It’s just some old vegetables thrown together to make a stew. It only tastes so good because we’ve been eating stale bread and canned things that have nearly expired for the last two months.”

 

“Don’t be contradictory, Steven. You made an excellent supper equal to something your ma would have made,” Bucky scolded, pointing his spoon at Steve for good measure.

 

Steve blushed darker and ducked his head as he continued eating his stew in order to try and hide it.

 

They finished their dinner in peace and Bucky shooed Steve out of the kitchen so he could clean up. Steve put up a token protest but didn’t really resist when Bucky pushed him into the living room. Yet another clue that Steve was up to something. Knowing that Steve was almost certainly working on whatever he had planned for tonight, Bucky tried to hurry through the clean-up without making it look as if he was hurrying. He finished in ten minutes and went into the living room looking for Steve, who wasn’t there.

 

“Stevie?” he called.

 

“Back here, Buck.”

 

Bucky followed Steve’s voice to the back of the apartment where their shared bedroom was.

 

“Stevie?” he said, as he pushed the door open. Their bedroom had been decorated with a few lit candles. The bed covers had been pulled back and smoothed out. Steve was standing in the middle of the room in his night clothes, which was an old shirt of Bucky’s and his boxers. “Steve, what…” Bucky trailed off.

 

He was desperately praying that this was what he thought it was. He and Steve had been waiting to take this next step in their relationship until Steve was reasonably healthy. Sex required a lot of energy and a sick Steve had very little energy. He certainly didn’t have any to spare for something as unnecessary as sex.

 

“I’ve been mostly healthy for the last week. I thought tonight we could finally take that last step,” Steve answered, confirming Bucky’s inner wish. He crossed the room and put his hands on Steve’s hips.

 

“If you are ready, then I will gladly take that last step with you.” He leaned down to kiss Steve, relishing in the feel of Steve’s soft lips pressed against his. It was a feeling he would never get tired of for as long as he lived. He would also never forget how it felt to have Steve in his arms, willingly submitting himself to Bucky and letting the other kiss his breath away.

 

Steve was apparently eager to get things moving as he barely allowed Bucky to press their lips together before opening his mouth and running his tongue along Bucky’s lips. Bucky happily invited Steve in. The push and pull of their mouths and tongues almost felt like an argument, but, unlike every other battle Steve got himself into, this was a fight he often won. He knew many tricks to weaken Bucky, tricks that always worked, and he had no qualms about using them to win.

 

Within seconds of engaging, Steve’s hands were snaking up under Bucky’s shirt and lightly tracing a path to his nipples. Bucky shivered as Steve’s fingers ghosted across his skin and he bit back a gasp when two nimble fingers pinched his left nipple. Steve took advantage of his distraction to completely dominate his mouth. Bucky happily surrendered to the feelings and pleasure that Steve gave him. Steve’s tongue explored every crevice of his mouth while his fingers continued rolling and pinching his nipple, which was beginning to feel tender.

 

“You have no idea the things I’m going to do to you,” Steve whispered in his ear. Bucky moaned. “Do you want me to tell you what I’m going to do to you?”

 

“Please,” Bucky whimpered.

 

Before Steve could detail his plans, there was a frantic pounding on their front door. Both of them froze, wondering if someone could have heard Bucky moaning through the paper thin walls. He hadn’t been that loud, had he?

 

“Fire! The building is on fire!” a voice shouted through the door.

 

They stared at each other for a moment in silence, not really processing what had been said, and then it hit them and they ran off to gather their things. Steve grabbed his drawing bag while Bucky grabbed clothes. They met at the front door and joined the other building residents in hurrying down the stairs. On the third floor, Bucky passed Steve the clothes bag and bent down to scoop up Mrs. Green’s two-year-old twins.

 

Outside, they all rushed across the street. Smoke was coming out of one of the windows right above the ground. Something in the basement, maybe their junky old building heater, had caught on fire.

 

Less than thirty seconds later, a fire truck pulled up. One fireman ran with an axe to break the windows that had smoke coming out of them, the other firemen hooked up a hose to the fire hydrant. As soon as the hose was hooked up, they opened the hydrant to release the water.

 

The hiss of the water jolted the soldier out of his memory and back into the present. He blinked once, eyes darting behind his mask to take in his surroundings. He was still on the icy tundra at the edge of the sharp crack. A quick glance down showed his target’s body at the bottom of the ravine. Blood was still flowing at a steady pace out of the body, so he couldn’t have been lost in his memories for more than a few moments, though it had felt like he had been in his memories for a few hours. According to his internal clock however, he had only been inside his head for about three minutes. He had relived an entire night in three minutes.

 

The soldier tapped his earpiece to signal for an extraction and Jarvis informed him that the quinjet would arrive in two minutes. The quinjet arrived on schedule and he boarded it, body relaxing slightly in the warmth of its interior. He gave a confirmation of his kill to the Shield agent flying copilot alongside Clint and settled down against the wall at the back to ponder his new memory. As far as he could tell with his swiss cheese memory, he and Steve had never gotten to take that last step. Pearl Harbor had been bombed a few days later and Steve spent all his free time trying to enlist while Bucky was drafted. When the pair had been reunited seventy-odd years later, there had never been a good time in between taking down Hydra and dealing with everything that came with Bucky breaking free of their control.

 

Having come to this conclusion, Bucky decided that after seventy-four and a half years, and having renewed their relationship, it was finally time for him and Steve to take that final step.

 

He spent the ride back make plans and messaging both Steve and Jarvis. Steve, he reassured that everything was fine. He should stay and finish his meetings and Bucky would see him when he returned home. Jarvis, he messaged to arrange for things to be delivered to their apartment so he could surprise Steve. He knew he could have simply spoken aloud and Jarvis would have responded through his earpiece. But there was a nosy archer/spy and a nosy Shield agent who wouldn’t hesitate to spread gossip about what he might be planning if they overheard his conversations. And he certainly did not need Clint telling Natasha everything he overheard. That would only lead to the Widow making an unwanted visit to his apartment to be nosy herself and give her unneeded opinion.

 

Twelve hours later, he arrived at his apartment. There, he found that everything he had requested had been delivered.

 

“Jarvis, could you display the instructions for the stew?” Bucky asked after surveying the bags on his kitchen counter.

 

Jarvis provided a digital screen that Bucky could move around with his hands as needed. The recipe was displayed on the screen and Bucky got to work. Each step would be highlighted as he got to it so he always knew exactly where he was in the cooking process. He cleaned and chopped the vegetables needed; he made sure the butter was good and melted before adding the freshly chopped vegetables. While that cooked, Bucky prepared the bread and slid it into the oven. At the allotted time, he sprinkled into the stew the correct amounts of spices and stirred it all together. He tasted the stew to make sure it was right. The flavor was almost an exact replica of the one he and Steve had eaten that night seventy-four years ago. He boiled the stew and then brought the heat down.

 

“Jarvis, can you set a timer for 30 minutes?” he asked.

 

“Already done, sir.”

 

“Thanks J. And let me know if Steve finishes his meetings early.’”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

Bucky then headed to their bedroom to get the rest of the stuff set up that Jarvis had delivered to the apartment. He grabbed clean clothes for Steve and took them down the hall to the guest bathroom where he left them on the counter, before returning to the bedroom. He was hoping Steve would remember the last time they had tried to do this. Bucky was fairly confident that Steve would. Very few people forgot the first time they tried to have sex (Bucky had a good excuse for forgetting until a few hours ago), especially since it was interrupted by their building catching on fire. Even if the only thing destroyed had been a few old crates in the basement.

 

“Sir, Steve’s last meeting finished early. He is on his way back in, and he will arrive in two minutes.”

 

Bucky checked the clock. There was five minutes until the stew would be finished cooking. He quickly changed his clothes and hurried to the living room. He arrived at the same moment the elevator doors opened and revealed Steve dressed in his Captain America uniform.

 

“Hey Buck,” Steve said as he stepped off the elevator. “How did your mission go?”

 

Bucky gave Steve his usual welcome home kiss, taking advantage of the straps to pull Steve in close.

 

 

“Fine. He tried to run. I tracked him for two miles across the frozen tundra before he fell into a crack in the ice.”

 

“Did he die in the fall?” Steve asked as he began removing his gear.

 

“Miraculously, he survived. Unfortunately for him, Shield didn’t want him alive and there wasn’t a soul for miles around us, so his chances of being found alive were non-existent. I put a bullet in his brain to grant him a quick death.”

 

“How kind of you,” Steve said dryly. He sniffed the air. “What are you cooking, Buck?”

 

“You mean you don’t recognize that smell, Stevie?” Bucky teased, playful demeanor returning now that they were done talking about his mission.

 

Steve sniffed the air again, trying to place the smell. His face lit up when he figured it out. “Is that vegetable stew?” he asked. Bucky nodded. “We haven’t had vegetable stew since…” Steve trailed off, face cherry red as he remembered the last time they had eaten vegetable stew.

 

“Bucky. Are you…?”

 

“Go get out of your uniform, Steve. I left clean clothes for you in the guest bathroom. Dinner will be ready by the time you’re done.”

 

Face slightly less red and now showing his confusion at being told to go to a rarely used bathroom, Steve went down the hall to the bathroom. Bucky headed into the kitchen and checked on the stew. It was done now so he turned the heat off. At that moment, the timer beeped on the oven, signalling that the bread was done as well. Steve came into the kitchen as Bucky was removing the bread from the oven and placing it onto the counter. He ladled the stew into two bowls and sliced a few chunks off the loaf.

 

“Come get your dinner,” Bucky said, shooting Steve a smile.

 

He handed Steve one of the bowls and a chunk of bread to go with it.

 

“How was your day?” Bucky asked as he sat down with his own bowl.

 

Steve made a face. Though whether that was an indicator of his day or because he had just eaten a spoonful of stew without blowing on it to cool it, Bucky didn’t know. Steve then started to speak through a mouthful of bread and Bucky shot him a quelling look. Just because the rest of the Avengers liked to talk with their mouths full did not mean that Bucky was about to let Steve get away with forgetting the manners his ma had taught him. Steve sheepishly finished chewing his bread and gave Bucky an apologetic look. When he had finished swallowing, Steve spoke.

 

“It was long and boring. I had meetings all morning and in the afternoon as well, although thankfully Pepper made sure I had an hour break for lunch. Then I had to get suited up and do press work.”

 

“You didn’t do an interview with Fox, did you?” Bucky asked sharply.

 

Steve quickly shook his head. “Pepper says there hasn’t been anything major enough to warrant an interview with them. This was just standard press stuff. I answered some questions and posed for a few pictures.”

 

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. Steve wasn’t allowed to do interviews with Fox anymore, as every interview devolved into Steve lecturing Fox and scolding them for trying to use the Captain America image to promote their racist, homophobic views. While everyone agreed Fox deserved it, Steve caused too many problems for Pepper, the PR team, and occasionally the in-house lawyers. They were all used to it since they had dealt with Tony and everything he had done for years, but with Steve it was a different story. Nobody expected Steve to cause scandals of that nature. If an interview with Fox was absolutely necessary, then Steve had to be supervised. Now that he was back, Bucky was the best option. But if he wasn’t available, then Natasha was a good backup. She had supervised Steve before Bucky returned. Even with someone to supervise him, Pepper still avoided having Steve scheduled for interviews with Fox unless there was no other option available.

 

For the remainder of dinner and during the washing up, they made small talk. Steve told Bucky about the new book he had begun reading, and Bucky talked about a podcast he had discovered just before he left for his mission.

 

When the last spoon had been put away, Steve turned to Bucky. “What were you hoping for tonight?” he asked bluntly.

 

Bucky smiled internally. Steve had never been one to beat around the bush when he wanted to know something. Bucky was glad to see that this part of Steve was still the same.

 

“I was hoping to take you to bed, where I can take my time and thoroughly open you up, while worshiping your body as you deserve. Then I plan to love you as you deserve until you are completely satisfied. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to. If you’re not comfortable with that, we don’t have to do it. We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to. It’s completely up to you.”

 

Steve’s face was bright red and he looked like he was thinking it over. Bucky knew Steve had his hesitations but he was fairly certain that Steve wanted it. He wouldn’t do anything until Steve gave his verbal consent though.

 

“I...I want that.” Steve managed. “I want all of that.”

 

Bucky grinned and moved so he was standing in front of Steve. “I can’t wait to give it all to you.” he whispered, before leaning down and capturing Steve’s lips in a kiss. Steve eagerly kissed him back, only stopping to gasp when Bucky crouched down, his arms sliding around the backs of his thighs and lifting him into the air. Steve wrapped his arms and legs around Bucky and resumed kissing his boyfriend.

 

Bucky carried Steve to the bedroom, navigating the apartment with ease partly due to his assassin training. This time it was Bucky who broke the kiss when he gently dropped Steve onto the bed.

 

“I’m going to take my time with you, Stevie,” he promised.

 

Bucky started by removing Steve’s shirt and pants. With the clothes out of the way, Bucky took Steve’s right arm and began to place kisses along the soft underside. He had been serious about worshiping Steve’s body. Reaching his shoulder, Bucky followed Steve’s collarbone across to his other shoulder.

 

Steve huffed. “I thought you were going to open me up while you were doing this,” he complained.

 

“Don’t worry. I will,” Bucky promised. “But right now, I want you to be focused on me worshiping you the way you deserve.”

 

Before Steve could voice anymore complaints, Bucky kissed a path down his chest and stomach, bypassing his rapidly-hardening cock and going for the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Steve gasped and tried to close his legs, but Bucky had been prepared for this reaction and had his hands braced on Steve’s legs, keeping them apart. He continued to place soft kisses on both thighs while gently running his hands up and down them as he waited for Steve to relax from his initial panic at having someone touching such a vulnerable area. After what seemed like an eternity, Steve slowly released the tension he was holding.

 

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky soothed. “I know you’re scared. I remember that night in the alley and the threats they made. Those men are long gone and it is only us here now. I won’t hurt you or touch you in any way that you don’t want me to. If you’re uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop.”

 

Steve shook his head. “Keep going. Please. I want to feel safe. I don’t want those memories to be the only ones I have. I want to make these memories with you instead.” he pleaded.

 

Bucky checked Steve’s eyes to make sure he actually wanted this and wasn’t just forcing himself because Bucky did. Upon seeing that he did, Bucky bent down to capture Steve’s lips in the softest, gentlest kiss possible. “I will do everything in my power to make you feel safe. I’ll never give you a reason to be scared of me.” He leaned forward a little bit and snagged the bottle of lube from the bedside table where he had left it.

 

“Do you want me to open you up with my mouth first? Or just my fingers?”

 

“Can you open me up with your mouth first?” Steve shyly requested.

 

“Of course, Stevie. Turn over.”

 

Bucky scooted back a little and allowed Steve to flip himself onto his front. Without being asked, Steve he shifted his knees up and spread them wide so that Bucky had an unobstructed view of his furled, pink hole.

 

“Beautiful. Are you ready, sweetheart?”

 

Bucky both felt and saw Steve nod, but that wasn’t good enough. He needed Steve to confirm verbally so Bucky would be able to tell if Steve still truly wanted to do this. “Use your words, doll, and tell me if you are ready.”

 

There was silence from Steve for a long enough moment that Bucky began to think that Steve had changed his mind and no longer wanted to do this. Just when Bucky was about to call a halt, and tell him that they didn’t have to do anything, Steve spoke. “I’m ready Bucky. I want this. Please.”

 

Bucky didn’t ask him if he was sure. That would imply that Steve didn’t know his own mind or that Bucky didn’t trust him to know what he wanted. He simply spread Steve’s cheeks and leaned down to press his mouth to his hole.

 

At the first touch of Bucky’s mouth, Steve’s hole contracted and Steve let out a quiet, almost inaudible gasp. Bucky opened his mouth and used his tongue to lightly trace a path around the rim before slowly pushing inside. This move forced a louder gasp from Steve, one that was immediately followed by a low moan. Bucky pulled back for a moment, grateful that they no longer had to worry about thin walls.

 

“That’s it Stevie,” he encouraged. “Let me hear you. You don’t have to hold back.”

 

That encouragement was all Steve needed. As Bucky bent back down to press his mouth to Steve’s hole, a litany of pleas burst out of him.

 

“Please, Bucky, please. Want this, want you, need you. Don’t leave me.”

 

Bucky pressed his tongue further in. He could just barely graze that spot deep inside Steve with his tongue, but it was enough to pull a shout of pleasure from him. Bucky ate him out for close to five minutes before deciding that he had opened Steve as much as he was able to using his mouth, and sat up so he could grab the discarded lube. As he moved, Steve’s thighs suddenly clenched around him, keeping him from going anywhere..

 

“Don’t leave me. Please, Bucky, don’t leave me,” Steve begged.

 

Startled, Bucky managed to twist his head enough to peer up at Steve. He was shocked to see tears slipping down Steve’s face before Steve turned his face away from Bucky’s startled gaze. Having an idea of where Steve’s mind was, Bucky pulled himself up into a sitting position and flipped Steve over onto his back.

 

“Steve, look at me,” he said, as Steve turned his head to the side, avoiding Bucky’s eyes.

 

Bucky patiently waited for Steve to turn and look at him. It took a few minutes for Steve to do so and Bucky met his teary eyes with his own gentle ones.

 

“I’m not going to leave you, Stevie. Never again will I leave you. Not until God himself plucks me from this earth. Do you believe me?”

 

Steve searched Bucky’s eyes desperately, looking for something. Bucky held his gaze steady so Steve could see that he meant every word. Finally, Steve nodded.

 

“I believe you Bucky. Please, make love to me,” Steve requested, turning onto his back and offering himself to Bucky.

 

That wasn’t a request Bucky could turn down. He picked up the lube and spread it over the fingers of his right hand. He took his time working Steve open, first with one finger, then two, and finally three. As he made sure that Steve was prepared to take his cock, Bucky placed kisses on every inch of Steve’s body that he could reach and whispered sweet nothings into his skin. His fingers occasionally brushed against and rubbed Steve’s prostate, never in a predictable pattern as Bucky wanted to keep Steve focused on the pleasure he was providing.

 

When he deemed that Steve was opened and ready to take him, he gently eased his fingers out while keeping his cool metal hand resting on Steve’s back, letting Steve know he was still there. After locating the bottle of lube lost among the sheets, Bucky withdrew his left hand but leaned his weight against Steve’s thighs to reassure him that Bucky had not left. Bucky made quick work of opening the lube and thoroughly coating his cock.

 

“Are you ready, Stevie?” he asked.

 

Steve nodded. “I’m ready Bucky, please, I’m ready.”

 

Having received a verbal confirmation from Steve, Bucky took his cock in hand, lined himself up, and began the slow but steady push into Steve. As much as part of him wanted to stop halfway in and let Steve adjust, he knew it would be better to push all the way in first. He also didn’t want Steve to get it into his head that Bucky had changed his mind if he stopped halfway. Bucky knew Steve was in a fragile headspace.

 

Once he had bottomed out and his balls were resting against Steve’s, Bucky stopped. He looked down to check how Steve was doing. He frowned in concern when he saw how Steve’s shoulders were shaking despite how tense the rest of the younger man’s body was. Bucky reached out with his metal hand and stroked his fingers down Steve’s chest.

 

“Relax, Stevie,” he whispered, “I promise it will feel better once you relax.”

 

He continued to murmur soothing words to Steve while stroking him and slowly, Steve began to relax.

 

“That’s it, doll. Now, do you still want me to continue?”

 

“Please, Bucky. I want to feel you come inside me.”

 

Bucky was slightly taken aback by the unexpected dirty talk, but he didn’t hesitate in giving Steve what he had asked for. He started off slowly, refusing to go too fast or too hard until Steve begged him to ‘ _Go harder, Buck. Please. Give it to me harder. I can take it.”_ He needed to hear Steve beg, needed to hear that he wanted this as badly as Bucky did.

 

It wasn’t long before those sweet words were falling from Steve’s lips, but still it wasn’t enough for Bucky. Deciding that it was unacceptable that Steve could still speak, let alone think, coherently, Bucky increased the speed and strength of his thrusts. He pulled Steve closer to him, hands grasping roughly at his hips to change the angle of his thrusts, hitting Steve’s prostate.

 

“Ah, Bu-Bucky, please!” Steve cried out. “Close. So close.”

 

Bucky sped up his thrusts again, hands still gripping Steve tightly as he wound up to his own orgasm. He lost himself in Steve’s incoherent babbling, _Bucky_ and _oh god,_ falling seamlessly from Steve’s lips, and sounding like the sweetest thing Bucky had ever heard.

 

Bucky was about to wrap a hand around Steve’s body, reach for his cock to help him finish, when the other man stiffened.

 

“Buck,” Steve moaned, the taught tension leaving his body in a whoosh, as he came, untouched.

 

Steve’s hole contracted around Bucky’s cock, and all Bucky managed was a breathless, “Steve—” before he was coming, too, collapsing over Steve’s back.

They lay there, plastered together, panting roughly for a moment. Once he had come down from his orgasm and caught his breath, Bucky slowly and carefully pulled out of Steve. Steve was still gone on pleasure and barely seemed to notice Bucky pulling out.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Bucky promised. “I’m just going to go get a cloth to clean us up.”

 

Getting up from the bed, Bucky hurried to the bathroom, wary of leaving Steve alone for more than the briefest of moments. He returned just as Steve was starting to return to his senses. Bucky made quick work of cleaning them up, wanting nothing more than to lie down next to Steve, bask in the afterglow of them finally having had sex..

 

Deeming them good enough for now, he tossed the cloth somewhere on the floor and settled down onto the bed, pulling an unresisting Steve into his arms.

 

“Sleep, Stevie,” Bucky rumbled, close to sleep himself.

 

The only thing Steve had ever wanted was to lie here in Bucky’s arms, safe and loved. Sighing happily, Steve snuggled into Bucky’s arms and allowed his exhaustion to take over.


End file.
